kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
PRISTIN
PRISTIN (프리스틴) is a ten-member girl group under Pledis Entertainment. They officially debuted on March 21, 2017 with the release of their first mini-album Hi! PRISTIN. Their name is a combination of the words 'Prismatic' and 'Elastin'. History Pre-debut Before their debut, the members worked with their company on multiple instances, the most notable are the following: * In 2010, Xiyeon appeared in labelmate and senior group After School music video for "Bang!" as the little girl dancing in the beginning * In 2014, all members made a cameo on labelmate and senior group Orange Caramel music video for "My Copycat" as the girls dancing on a stage * In 2015, Eunwoo, Rena, and Kyulkyung made cameos on labelmate and senior group SEVENTEEN music video for "Mansae" as classmates of the group * In 2016, members Nayoung, Kyulkyung, Roa, Eunwoo, Yuha, Rena, and Xiyeon represented their agency in survival show, Produce 101, to be part of temporary girl group, I.O.I. Nayoung and Kyulkyung became part of the final lineup of I.O.I. PLEDIS Girlz The group was known as PLEDIS Girlz as their pre-debut name on March 23, 2016. The group released the digital single "We" on June 27, 2016, which was composed by Eunwoo and Sungyeon and written by Roa, Eunwoo, Sungyeon, and Xiyeon. The members showcased themselves in multiple covers of known songs, the most prominent was them covering label mate and senior group SEVENTEEN's debut song "Adore U". The group also held concerts from May 14 to September 10, 2016, in which the members performed in weekly concerts, with the exception of Nayoung and Kyulkyung due to their promotions with I.O.I. They held their last concert as PLEDIS Girlz on January 6, 2017 and announced their official group name to be PRISTIN. 2017: Debut with Hi! PRISTIN On March 2, the group released a teaser through their social media and confirmed their debut. On March 7, the group released their schedule for promos. On March 9, the group revealed concept photos for members, with each image featuring an English word that appears to describe their individual concept. On March 14, they released their track list and on the following day, released their highlight medley. The concept of their album is said to be “power and pretty,” which illustrates the powerful energy in their beauty. It was also revealed that the members of PRISTIN either composed or wrote the lyrics to every track. On March 21, the group debuted live on Mnet, a first for a girl group, with their first mini-album ''Hi! PRISTIN'''' with the title track "Wee Woo". The title song is described as having a soft lively pop song that blends rock and synth sound with a strong beat that turns into a energetic final mix. They held a debut showcase on the same day. Discography Mini albums * ''Hi! PRISTIN (2017) Digital singles * "We" (2016) (PLEDIS Girlz) Features * "Sickness" (Vernon of SEVENTEEN feat. PLEDIS Girlz) (2016) Gallery PLEDIS_Girlz_Group_Photo.png|Pre-debut as PLEDIS Girlz PLEDIS Girlz We group photo.png|"We" Official links * Facebook * Twitter * YouTube Category:Female groups Category:Groups Category:Pledis Entertainment Category:2017 debuts